


All The Things You Are

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s thoughts on the changes Dee has made to his life.





	All The Things You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo. My world revolves around you,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

How have you done this to me? It’s a mystery, and a miracle. You’ve opened my eyes, turned my life back to front, inside out, and upside down, and even if I could put things back the way they used to be, I wouldn’t, because I’m not the man I was, and I wouldn’t want to be.

I used to think I was satisfied with my life; my career was all that mattered to me. Well, that and clearing my parents’ names. I didn’t need anyone else, I was perfectly happy on my own, and I had company when I wanted it: friends, colleagues, my aunt and uncle. What more could I want? I’d come to the conclusion years ago that relationships only complicated life.

Then I discovered a new purpose in life; a boy who needed someone to take care of him. That was something I knew I could do. I wasn’t prepared for parenthood, but who ever is? Parents learn on the job, the same as cops do. I figured I could handle it, and it was rewarding watching Bikky flourish under my care. Raising a child gave me a sense of fulfilment I hadn’t experienced before, but I was still convinced I didn’t need anything or anyone else. You had other ideas though; you were determined to change my mind.

Right from the start you made yourself impossible to ignore, always getting into my personal space, pushing at my boundaries, challenging my beliefs about myself, chipping away at my defences until I didn’t know anything anymore, not who I was, or what I was doing, or what I wanted… I was adrift, all the things I’d been so sure of, all the foundations of my whole life that I’d thought were so firm as to be unshakeable were shifting beneath my feet and I was scared, afraid that I was losing myself and all that I was.

But you were there, ready to catch me, to be my anchor while my world shifted on its axis, and you opened up a whole new world for me, a world of passion and sensation, and a world of love the likes of which I’d never dreamed could exist.

Everything I am, everything I will ever be from this moment on is because of you, Dee. You stripped away all my pretences, all my misconceptions, all my self-deceit, and allowed me to see myself through your eyes. It was a humbling experience, and a life-changing one.

Now I’m yours, body and soul, and I don’t regret it for a second. I have no more doubts about who I am, or what I want, not anymore. I want you, forever, because without you I know I would be lost, my life empty and cold as it once was before I knew the warmth of your love. You are the sun in my sky, and my world revolves around you.

I wouldn’t have it any other way.

The End


End file.
